


Bobo the Sewer Rat on My 600 Pound Life

by absolute_trash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_trash/pseuds/absolute_trash





	

Delete backspace homepage

I don't thnk that I can do this.

I have to though.

My therapist said that it would help.

She can be helpful when she stops laughing.

I try to follow everything she says, but the smell of smoke in the office makes me cry and I forget everything she says.

I'm supposed to get my story out there. Let people see that even though I weigh 600 pounds, look like a sewer rat and have the worst life, I can get through it.


End file.
